mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Mystery Cure/Gallery
Morning in Ponyville Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png|A nice morning in Ponyville. Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png|Good Morning Equestria! Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png|Sleepy head, baby dragon, as usual. Takes Spikes blanket off S3E13.png|Twilight pulls Spike's blanket off while singing Spike wakes up S03E13.png|Wa?! Huh?!? Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Way too early for Spike to sing. Spike goes back to sleep S03E13.png|Wake me when I have my first lines in this episode. Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png|A cheery unicorn in the morning. Twilight grinning towards her door S3E13.png|Who's this happy unicorn in front of the library? Twilight smiling in the sunrays S3E13.png|Dancing and twirling about? Twilight-certain S3E13.png|Twilight's tempting fate song Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png|She is right over there! Twilight trotting happily S3E13.png|And here she comes. Twilight grinning S3E13.png|Pause for dramatic scaling. Twilight-Fine S3E13.png|Truly singing her heart out! The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png|A bright and beautiful day! Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png|Truly a town of small folk. Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png|Seeing the busy mayor. Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png|There's the mayor en route to her office Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Morning in ponyville Twilight and Davenport S03E13.png|There's the sofa clerk selling some quills Twilight leaping S3E13.png|Taking a leap. Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png|"My Ponyville is so gentle and still." Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png|Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will! Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png|Twilight getting ready to dance. Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png|Twilight can tap dance and mime castanets! Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png|The waiter can really dance! Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png|Helping Twilight down. Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png|Morning in Ponyville shines Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png|How did those Crystal ponies get there? Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png|''This is going to be the best day ever!'' Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png|Twilight getting splashed down by heavy rain Twilight soaked S03E13.png|"It was a stupid song anyway, but still..." Twilight mad at Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!" Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png|Well, she does sound like G3 Rainbow Dash... Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, and so it begins. Twilight "something tells me" S03E13.png|Rarity...what the? Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|I'm gonna be a what? When Cutie Marks Switch... Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png|There goes the clear sky. Rarity too focused S3E13.png|A little too focused. Rarity do you mean S3E13.png|"What ever do you mean?" Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png|Happy Rarity is Happy. The rest of Ponyville is not. Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png|Trouble comes. Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png|Something is seriously not right here. Ponies complaining about the weather S3E13.png|Ponies crowd around Rarity to complain about the weather she created. Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Mobbed by not so happy ponies. Twilight and yawning Spike S03E13.png|What's the deal, Twi? Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage S03E13.png|"Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage!" Twilight knocking on Fluttershy's door S03E13.png|"Something strange is going on." Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is a lot more timid than usual... Twilight and Spike concerned S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, what's going on? Why is Rarity doing your job?" Rainbow Dash uh-oh face S03E13.png|Uh-oh, gotta get back inside Twilight and Spike peeking inside S03E13.png|"And what is going on in...here?!" Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash trying to take care of the animals. It's not going so well. What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Rainbow Dash "these animals don't listen" S03E13.png|The animal situation is under control... in her mind, at least. Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png|Maybe Gummy thought RD was Pinkie Pie as well? Why else is he in her cottage? Gummy why am I here S3E13.png|Pinkie Pie never put me in cages. Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png|So much to do with these critters. Kitten S3E13.png|Presenting the all-new curtain shredder! Hissing kitten S3E13.png|I'll kill you for not picking me as your pet in 'May the Best Pet Win'! Rainbow Dash "it's up to me to stop them" S03E13.png|Poor Rainbow Dash. She knows nothing about animals except turtles. Rainbow Dash oh no you don't S3E13.png|Oh no you don't bird! Rainbow Dash chasing bird S03E13.png|Come back here! Rainbow Dash slams into wall S03E13.png|Ow, My Head.. Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png|A bit dazed. Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png|"It has to be my destiny..." Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's cutie mark S03E13.png|Ever since I got knocked out during a race in Cloudsdale and only survived by falling on a bunch of butterflies, my cutie mark has been steering me toward a career in animal control! Twilight and Spike worried S03E13.png|Aww no, less than 20 minutes to fix this, transform, and attend my own coronation. Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png|View of Sugarcube Corner before Twilight goes inside. Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png|Fluttershy giving off a bad pokerface. Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png|Fluttershy's taking a deep breath. Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png|Fluttershy struggles to inflate this balloon. Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png|Oh dear, it got quite big, didn't it? Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png|Even when doing something as simple as deflating or inflating a balloon, Fluttershy manages to be adorable. Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png|Fluttershy trying to entertain the crowd. Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|DJ-PON-3 is disappointed Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png|The best party pony is introverted and shy, right? Fluttershy blowing a party horn S3E13.png|Fluttershy is the best introverted party pony. Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png|Can't blame the cute pegasus for trying her best. Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png|Fluttershy smiling...the world is going to explode because of this. DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|The ponies are being entertained by somepony else, who could it be? Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png|Spike, you better stop dancing now! Twilight oh Fluttershy S3E13.png|Oh Fluttershy, you're not that good at this. Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|I know it matches my color scheme, but.... Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png|Ever since I fell off that cloud and my whole class laughed at me, it's been my destiny to act as comic relief! Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png|What's going on at Sweet Apple Acres? Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png|Pinkamena threatens to turn apples into cupcakes if they don't come down from that tree... Pinkie Pie hit by apple S3E13.png|Ow! Pinkie Pie cute reaction S3E13.png|Such a cute reaction. Pinkie Pie "plowing fields ain't such a hoot" S03E13.png|Apple farm...Rock farm...She's not cut out for farm life. Pinkie Pie so much for that S3E13.png|So much for that matter. Pinkie Pie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png|Mustgrabmustgrabmustgrab! Pinkie trying to fix water chute S03E13.png|Busted Water Chute! Pinkie Pie falling down S3E13.png|Falling down and looking cute in the process. Pinkie Pie falls in water S3E13.png|That must have hurt. Pinkie Pie hauling cart of chickens S03E13.png|I'm just not fit for this type of work. Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|Why is this egg on my head? Pinkie Pie has a plan S3E13.png|Pinkie Pie has a plan. Pinkie Pie left leg intangibility S3E13.png|Since when does Pinkie Pie have what looks like intangibility? Pinkie Pie fails at applebucking S03E13.png|MY LEG! Pinkie watches the tree sadly S3E13.png|Please fall down... Pinkie pummeled with apples S03E13.png|Poor Pinkie! Pinkie Pie dazed and distressed S03E13.png|Owww.... Pinkie Pie with Applejack's cutie mark S3E13.png|Not really a good choice for somepony who likes artificial sugar more. Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark S03E13.png|I've worked at Sweet Apples Acre most of my life. They needed an extra farmhand, and for various reasons I always ended up being the only pony available. Applejack doesn like her dress S3E13.png|This isn't going well... Applejack knitting S03E13.png|I... think it's a dress. Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png|"It doesn't look like much" is an understatement. Applejack under some distress S03E13.png|"I'm under some distress" Applejack hand here S3E13.png|"If y'all give me a hand here." Applejack "help me fix this mess" S03E13.png|First a map, now this! Applejack destiny S3E13.png|"My destiny is not pretty..." Applejack not pretty S3E13.png|Applejack's dresses look like they were designed for the earth ponies in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. Applejack "my destiny is not pretty" S03E13.png|Not very fashionable. Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png|I guess sewing is depressing if it's not your special talent. Applejack having Rarity's cutie mark S3E13.png|This is pretty much the worst cutie mark switch, both in terms of talent and color. Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png|I was stuck in Manehattan, homesick, then I heard the Oranges mention that the owner of the Carousel Boutique was looking for an apprentice. Rarity in a twister S03E13.png|Rarity's in the middle of a tornado, and for once she's not worrying about her hair. Rarity hard time S3E13.png|Having a hard time with the sky. Rarity in love with S3E13.png|"I'm in love with weather patterns." Rarity under celestial light S3E13.png|Celestial light shining down on Rarity. Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Some ponies with a very bad sunburn Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png|Oh if you stay cold too long, you may get frostbite. Rarity "I have to keep on trying" S3E13.png|''But it has to be my destiny.'' Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png|First shot with Rarity in black background. Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png|It's got to be... Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png|It's got to be... Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png|My destiny... Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png|My destiny.. The Main 5 singing S3E13.png|Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! Star Swirl the Bearded´s unfinished spell Twilight panicking "this is bad" S03E13.png|"Oh Spike, I know I promised, but I really, really need to do some late night pacing!" Spike "why is this happening" S03E13.png|Why is this happening!? Twilight, Spike, and Elements of Harmony S03E13.png|"Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths..." Twilight gets a delivery S03E13.png|"I got a special delivery from the princess." Delivery Stallion sign here S3E13.png|Mail pony: "Please sign here." Twilight: "Nah." Poor mail pony. Twilight opening package S3E13.png|Opening Princess Celestia's package. Twilight let's see here S3E13.png|Hmm, let's see what we got here. Twilight reads Celestia's letter S03E13.png|"Dear Twilight Sparkle, the spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece." Twilight gets excited S03E13.png|I'm so delighted! Twilight really excited "ooh!" S03E13.png|"Ooh!" Twilight is loving this S3E13.png|Twilight is so loving this. Twilight never able S3E13.png|"He was never able to get it right." Twilight thus abandon it S3E13.png|"And thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and re-write it." Twilight skimming pages S3E13.png|Skimming through the pages. Twilight face of wonder S3E13.png|That adorable face of wonder. Twilight some doubt S3E13.png|Some doubt she may have. Twilight serious reading S3E13.png|Serious reading time. Twilight reads Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png|The Elements shuffling through the colours. Twilight "doesn't make any sense" S03E13.png|"That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme!" Twilight semi uncharacter moment S3E13.png|"It doesn't even rhyme!" You're kidding right!? No really...you're kidding right!? Twilight nothing here S3E13.png|Well there's nothing. Twilight yawning S03E13.png|I'll figure it out tomorrow. Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png|The mixed Elements of Harmony Twilight "their cutie marks are all wrong!" S03E13.png|And now, I somehow screwed up. Again. Twilight have to check S3E13.png|Have to check the book! Twilight and Spike "just cast a counter spell" S03E13.png|Cast a counter spell Twilight "there IS no counter spell" S03E13.png|There is no counter spell! Spike offers idea S3E13.png|Spike has an idea. Twilight be in here S3E13.png|Oh solution please be in here. Twilight loses hope S3E13.png|Twilight loses hope. Spike holding Star Swirl's book S03E13.png|Star Swirl the Bearded book Spike what do you mean S3E13.png|What do you mean Twilight...? Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png|Staring contest of depression. Betcha she would win. Twilight to be anymore S3E13.png|"They're not who they're meant to be anymore." Twilight are now changed S3E13.png|"Their destines are now changed." Twilight sulks away S03E13.png|Twilight sadly returns to her room. Spike hugging Star Swirl's spell book S03E13.png|Sad little Spikey-Wikey. I've Got to Find a Way Twilight in beginning S3E13.png|"I've got to find a way..." Twilight "I have to find a way" S03E13.png|"To make this all okay..." Twilight "to make this all okay" S03E13.png|At least in all the chaos the clouds are perfectly aligned? Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png|Dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie bucking dead tree S3E13.png|Mastered at last... Amid Desolation S3E13.png|One of many ruined apple trees. Pinkie Pie looking at floating leaf S3E13.png|Watching a leaf fly by. Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png|I'm not cut out for this... Rarity in the rain S3E13.png|Rarity with the nice wet hair look. Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png|Overwhelmed. Rarity oh dear S3E13.png|Oh dear. Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png|Rarity's sad in the rain. Tailor Failure S3E13.png|Is it a maker or a monster in the mirror? Applejack grabbing a wooden board S3E13.png|Bending down Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png|What use is there of Carousel Boutique when a bad designer is running it? Noise and Sadness S3E13.png|Poor Rainbow Dash. She is so cute when she's sad. Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png|Animals causing more havoc. (Also Gummy is here! Wonder why?) Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png|All the ponies are sad and angry without Pinkie Pie. Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png|A sad and dull Ponyville. Twilight Why S3E13.png|"Oh Why?" Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png|Sad Twilight is sad. Twilight and Spike "what have I done" S03E13.png|"Oh, Spike.... What have I done?" Getting everypony to help Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle staring out the window. Spike has faith in Twilight S03E13.png|Spike: Always positive, somewhat delusional. Twilight being comforted S3E13.png|Twilight being comforted by Spike. Spike has hope S3E13.png|Spike is a ray of hope. Twilight depressed S03E13.png|I do not wish to be comforted. Twilight comes to realization S3E13.png|Dat shading. Twilight "you're right, Spike" S03E13.png|Twilight becomes determined. Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png|Huh? Since when did I take this picture? Photograph of main six S03E13.png|The Mane 6! Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png|Twilight looks to her friends for inspiration. Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png|The Element of Cuteness is one of the most powerful ones. Spike shields his eyes S03E13.png|A shiny Twilight appeared! What's Happening S3E13.png|Um, Twilight, why are you glowing? Twilight sparkly eyes S03E13.png|Stars in her eyes Eureka S3E13.png|"I've got it! I know what to do!" Oh Cool S3E13.png|Ooooooh. Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png|Determined to set things R-I-G-H-T! Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png|Twilight puts on her big crowny thing. Spike overjoyed S3E13.png|Spike's happy to be carrying the chest containing the elements. Spike carrying Elements chest S03E13.png|Spike, have you grown invisble wings?! Twilight "come on, Spike!" S03E13.png|Come on, Spike! Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png|A gloomy town with a gloomy checkered cloud pattern. Silver Bits S3E13.png|You... Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|...are hopeless. Now gimmie your money. Please Wait S3E13.png|I didn't just see that. Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png|Apparently Sweetie Drops does not appreciate being everyone's No.3 background character. Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png|Um...I just saw something awful. Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png|I'm moving back to Cloudsdale Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png|I don't know what's wrong I Can't Make Anypony Laugh S3E13.png|You're moving? Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png|I simply just cannot make anypony laugh. Twilight and Spike unsure faces S03E13.png|Twilight and Spike wonder if Fluttershy actually forgot about her 'yay' trick. Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png|Before you go... Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|Don't be blue, you're yellow. She's Struggling S3E13.png|...we have less than 15 minutes, so let's get moving already!!! Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png|Be quiet, you're cute, you know everything. Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png|But I don't know much about animals Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png|"But you do know..." Twilight about Rainbow Dash S3E13.png|"...about Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png|Fluttershy knows a lot of things about Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png|"I know that she's a true friend." Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png|Carrier Spike, at your service! Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png|This is your real home. You were kidnapped by RD's parents right after you were born, and the same thing happened vice versa with all the others! You Can Do This S3E13.png|Come on in. Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png|...Rainbow must be training Timber Wolves, both Ursas, a Hydra, and a dragon all at the same time. Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|Knock at your own risk. Help Me S3E13.png|Never a good sign when mice start wielding forks. Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is about to be gobbled up in a big tasty stew! Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png|"Hurry Twilight!" Hurry Twilight S3E13.png|"Can't you use some sort of spell to get her out?" Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png|Fluttershy wants to help her friend, but isn't sure how. Twilight no! S3E13.png|"No!" Twilight Fluttershy! S3E13.png|"Fluttershy!" It Has To Be You S3E13.png|"It has to be you." Twilight who can help S3E13.png|"You're the only one who can help." Rainbow Dash and cannibalistic animals S03E13.png|Animals are definitely not her special talent. Rainbow Dash in a tight spot S3E13.png|I haven't seen it, but is this what Littlest Pet Shop is like? Fluttershy Nervous S3E13.png|What am I supposed to do? Unsure Agreement S3E13.png|Thinking...thinkin... Fluttershy hello S3E13.png|"Uh, hello." Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png|It's official...the bear has gone loco in the coco. Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png|Um... Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png|"Listen, mice are supposed to be mainly herbivores..." Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png|"You like giving Rainbow Dash, a hard time." Squirrels stop wreaking havoc S3E13.png|The squirrels stop wreaking havoc. Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png|Listen to Dear Old Flutter! Twilight and Spike impressed S03E13.png|It's working! Twilight & Spike sharing smiles S3E13.png|Twilight and Spike sharing smiles. Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png|Uhhh...don't eat me?? Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png|"Oh!" Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png|Free delicious salad at exactly five bits! Animals enjoying juicy leaves S3E13.png|The animals eating some greens. Animals get crunchy acorns S3E13.png|Getting some crunchy acorns. Rainbow Dash they're still at it S3E13.png|Hey guys, they're still at it! Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png|"Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png|"Have a little snack?" Ferret eh why not S3E13.png|Eh, why not? It's not like we can skin the pony with a butter knife. Animals eating food S3E13.png|Eat animals eat! Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png|"I guess you were all just cranky... Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png|because you were hungry!" Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png|Hey it's master! Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png|Incoming bunny! Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png|Aww.... You're Welcome S3E13.png|I suddenly remember this bunny becoming a clock! Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png|Who's grabbing me!? Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png|Good to see that the bear loves Fluttershy. Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png|The bear is happy he'll be getting more massages. Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png|"Goodness, it's like I can understand them!" Twilight & Spike the cue S3E13.png|There's our cue. Element of Kindness S3E13.png|And can anypony guess what is in this box we have here today? It's.... Twilight here I go! S3E13.png|Here I go! Running with Fluttershy's element S3E13.png|Twilight running towards Fluttershy Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png|What's this? Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png|"I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am!" Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png|Yes you are who you are and by that you are who you are...? Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|"My destiny!" Deploy Kindness S3E13.png|Twilight is about to put the blue Element of Kindness on Fluttershy Kindness Attached S3E13.png|Gasp! Restoring Kindness S3E13.png|Those eyes are a bit scary... Fluttershy's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Fluttershy Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png|She's the only one to remember Discord, huh? Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png|Arise, Fluttermus Prime! Twilight & Spike making sure S3E13.png|Did it work? Twilight Fluttershy look S3E13.png|"Fluttershy look!" Twilight your cutie mark S3E13.png|"Your cutie mark!" Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png|Taking a look. Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|...Oh, Fluttershy, you ate the butterflies. No, wait.... Twilight it worked S3E13.png|"It worked!" Twilight hopping around S3E13.png|Jumping about. Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png|"Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal!" Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png|"Now we need your help!" A True, True Friend Squirrel looking on S3E13.png|Just looking at the singing pony. Mouse sad face S3E13.png|Sad face. Mouse excited S3E13.png|Thank you!! Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png|"A friend will be there." Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png|'Fluttershy:' Thank you, Twilight. Twilight: You're welcome, Fluttershy. Twilight see the light S3E13.png|"To see the light!" Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png|Can you get me out of this thing, please? Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is now free Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity. Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png|You do remember how to fly, right? Rarity panicking S03E13.png|...it's official, we might have two Winter Wrap Ups this year. Only it won't be only for winter. Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png|"What did I do to deserve this?!" Rarity hope she's alright S3E13.png|Hope she's alright. Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png|Alright, who's playing chess? Rainbow Dash wow this is bad S3E13.png|Wow, this is bad. Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png|Do it or die! Rainbow Dash nervous S03E13.png|I have no idea what I'm doing. Rainbow Dash now or never S3E13.png|Now or never Rainbow. Rainbow Dash here it goes S3E13.png|Here it goes. Rainbow Dash kicks cloud S03E13.png|Kick the cloud. Rainbow Dash heh S3E13.png|Heh?? Rainbow Dash lukewarm reaction S3E13.png|Not Bad Rarity crying S03E13.png|MA HAIR!!!!!! Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png|Wait. Who turned on the sun? Rarity who is it S3E13.png|Who stopped the rain? Rainbow Dash flies through cloud S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is rediscovering her true talent, in 10 seconds flat. Rarity teary smile S03E13.png|Why, I'm not cut out for this! Huzzah! Rarity incredible S3E13.png|Incredible! Rainbow Dash phew all done S3E13.png|Phew, all done here. Kicking clouds is 20% cooler than caring for animals. Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png|Twilight is helping Rainbow's necklace on. Loyalty Attached S3E13.png|Nearly there! Rainbow Dash's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Arise, Rainbow Dash Prime! Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png|Glad to have you back, soldier. Twilight no time to explain S3E13.png|"There's no time to explain." Twilight need your help S3E13.png|"Applejack needs your help!" Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png|Applejack is trying to do something so out of her normal character. Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png|AJ's making dresses and repeating some-almost Hearths Warming Eve's Memes! Rainbow Dash no words S3E13.png|Holy mackerel! Rainbow Dash "say no more!" S03E13.png|Say no more! Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png|Such a lovely smile. Rarity looking at me S3E13.png|Why are you looking at me like that? Rarity puzzled S03E13.png|What...? Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png|Enter Rarity. Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash giving Rarity a warm smile. Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Applejack is trying hard. Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png|Woah, nelly. Applejack tearful plea of help S3E13.png|Please help me. Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png|Inspecting the mess. Rarity nervous S03E13.png|...Oh, this is the set of Cindarella, right? Applejack can't do this S3E13.png|Can't do this. Applejack where is it going S3E13.png|Hey! Where is it going? Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png|Silly Jackie, you're supposed to look before you leap. Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png|Gathering some needed fabrics. Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png|Comprehending...help. Twilight got rid of dresses S3E13.png|Twilight got rid of the fashion disasters. Rarity checking designs S3E13.png|Checking each design. Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png|Rarity's in the zone. Rarity using thread S3E13.png|Finishing up with thread. Applejack wow S3E13.png|Wow, she's working up a storm. Applejack adorable wonder expression S3E13.png|Applejack with that cute face of wonder. Applejack sees element S3E13.png|Which element is that? Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|FABULOUS!!! Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png|Hey, what's this? (And how come her magic aura is a different color than her spirit?) Rarity being restored S3E13.png|Memory Restoration Process Commencing... Rarity coming back to true self S3E13.png|Downloading Rarity Prince Blueblood in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|The night she'd rather forget. Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Her and her sister developed a really close bond. Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Remembering her cat, who probably needs to be fed. Rarity true cutie mark S3E13.png|Arise, Rarity Prime! Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|What a terrible dream! Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png|Glad to have Rarity back. Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png|Maybe I'm still having it. Twilight Rarity! S3E13.png|"Rarity!" Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png|Good to have you back...oh wait, you're not much of a soldier, are you? Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png|"We need Applejack's help." Rarity lose the apple farm S3E13.png|"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity "we can't let that happen" S03E13.png|Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Rarity come with me S3E13.png|Come with me. Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png|Why does Applejack look a little dumbfounded? Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png|What a face! Applejack confident face S03E13.png|Determinedjack! Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png|You were determined to help, now let me tell you you have to do all of the work! Pinkie Pie still fixing water chute S3E13.png|Still trying her best to fix the water chute. Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png|Cuteness power, comence! Applejack there you go S3E13.png|There you go Pinkie. Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png|Thanks, Jackie. Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw FALCOOOOOON... BUCK!!!!!!] Applejack sowing seeds S3E13.png|Sowing seeds. Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png|There you are, Big Mac! Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png|Was the Apple Family that terrified, or were they just lazy? Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|If you simply told Pinkie what her real destiny was, this may not have happened this late! Deploy Honesty S3E13.png|Four down, one to go. Twilight off you go S3E13.png|Off you go element. Applejack Glowing S3E13.png|*Grins* Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png|Seeing the light. Applejack's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Applejack Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Arise, Applejack Prime! Rarity & Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back S3E13.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back. Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png|"Now that's more like it." Twilight townspeople are furious S3E13.png|Townspeople, furious, Pinkie! No time to explain! We just gotta make lazy old Pinkie Pie annoying again! Twilight old Pinkie Pie back S3E13.png|Get the old Pinkie Pie back! Applejack I'm on it S3E13.png|"I'm on it." Pinkie Pie cute worried expression S3E13.png|Cute worried face. Pinkie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png|A worried-looking Pinkie Pie... Or Pinkamena Diane Pie. Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Glad to see Sassaflash and Caramel broke up. Now Applejack has a chance. :) Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png|A cute but sad moment! Haven't seen this on Pinkie in awhile! Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png|The arguing ponies notice Pinkie standing nearby. Laughter Attached S3E13.png|I am so NERVICITED!|link=SO HAPPY Groucho Time S3E13.png|Put a smile on their faces, girl! Applejack spread some cheer S3E13.png|"Now spread some cheer!" Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Arise, Pinkie Pie Prime! Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Pinkie pie Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png|Pinkie's regaining her curls Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Now, she's happy! Pinkie Pie c'mon ponies! S3E13.png|"C'mon ponies!" Pinkie Pie want to see you S3E13.png|"I wanna see you smile!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful scream S3E13.png|LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png|One pony can make a difference. Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png|Oh, sure. Pinkie Pie gets a parade/party. What does everypony else get? Twilight & Pinkie Pie true, true friend S3E13.png|"A true, true friend!" Rarity & Twilight helps a friend S3E13.png|"Helps a friend in need." Twilight shining bright S3E13.png|Twilight shining bright. Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png|A true true friend makes a nice stand to help you look awesome. Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|The light! That shines! Group Hug S3E13.png|Everypony group hug inside the big pink thingy! Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png|Now, that is friendship. Completing the spell Twilight inner thought S3E13.png|Inner thought going on. Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png|Uh...The Spark! ...Again! Twilight that's it S3E13.png|"Wait a second, that's it!" Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png|...Nope, no wings yet. Twilight fix the spell S3E13.png|"I know how to fix the spell." Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png|Twilight has the answer...something we all know. Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png|This Be The Verse That Sets Me Free! Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png|With thy quill, thou shall write! Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"From all of us together, together we are friends." Rewriting the Last Spell S3E13.png|"With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" Twilight proud S03E13.png|5...4...3....2.... Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png|Huh!? Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash looking at her element with a look of question. Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash used Flame Thrower! Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png|Pinkie Pie used Hydro Pump! Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png|Twilight used Selfdestruct! It's super effective! Twilight here we go again face S3E13.png|Twilight with that'' here we go again'' face. Twilight looking scared S3E13.png|Did I pass through a portal to the Pokémon world sometime during Morning in Ponyville? Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png|It's okay, it's okay, be positive... Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png|DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS! Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png|WHAT THE-BOOOOOOM Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png|Don't look. What Have We Done S3E13.png|Oh my Celestia! They killed Twilight! Celestia's Ballad / The transformation A New Realm S3E13.png|...is... is this... Pony heaven? Where Am I S3E13.png|"You've just crossed over into…the Twilight Zone…" What Is This S3E13.png|How did I get here? Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png|A plane that is neither Space nor Purgatory but restricted to the most Magical of Ponies. Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png|It has been a while. Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png|Princess Celestia brings forth the book! Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png|"The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well." Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png|"You have proven that you're ready." Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png|"Ready for what?" Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png|She has hundreds of MLP episodes in her YouTube account. Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png|"Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watchin' you…" Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png|The start of something new. Discord Twilight flashbacks S3E13.jpg|Remember that time you bubbled out Discord's influence off your friends, Twilight Sparkle? Twilight cute eyes S03E13.png|Awww, we didn't expect cutenness power in this here episode, did we? Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png|"You've grown up." Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png|"And your new life has begun!" Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png|"To go where you will go," Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png|"To see what you will see." Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png|"To find what you will be" Twilight eyes wide S03E13.png|"What is this sorcery?" Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png|"For it's time for you...to fulfill your destiny!" Twilight sees piece of her spirit S3E13.png|Is that DNA? Twilight about to transform S03E13.png|What's happening to me ? Twilight's Ascension S3E13.png|Twilight is digivolving! Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png|Do you believe in miracles? A new Alicorn Twilight's cutie mark in the sky S03E13.png|A giant Twilight cutie mark! What has this world come to? Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png|What is that light? Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png|Twilight reaches the ground and... Applejack "is that you" S03E13.png|"Twilight? Is that you?" New Princess Twilight Sparkle standing up S3E13.png|Wait for it... Alicorn Twilight reveal 1 S3E13.png|FIRE! Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|ALICORN TWILIGHT! The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png|Everypony watching in awe Alicorn Twilight looking at her new wings S3E13.png|Twilight checking out her new wings Applejack "never seen anything like it" S03E13.png|"Wha...I, I've never seen anything like it!" Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png|Omigoshomigosh- omigoshomigosh- OMIGOSH!|link=Sonic Rainboom Rainbow "Twilight's got wings!" S3E13.png|"Ha! Twilight's got wings!" Rainbow "awesome!" S3E13.png|"Awesome!" Rainbow "a new flying buddy!" S3E13.png|"A new flying buddy!" Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png|...Wait, where is Pink.... Rarity 'You've become an Alicorn!' S3E13.png|"You've become an Alicorn!" Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png|I said, where is Pi- Rarity that was possible S3E13.png|" I didn't even know that was possible." Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png|Where exactly is the rope connected to? Fluttershy 'Wow, you look just like a princess!' S3E13.png|"Wow, you look just like a princess!" Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png|"That's because..." Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png|"...she is a princess." Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png|Note: Bronies are throwing pies at your faces right now, Hasbro. The Main 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png|Wait......WHAT?! The Main 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight is taking this pretty well. Pinkie Pie reaction shot S3E13.png|Er.... Pinkie Pie "hold on a second" S3E13.png|"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie preparing to do a spit take S3E13.png|Presenting, 71% of da world! Pinkie Pie drinking S3E13.png|And I'm consuming it! Muahaha! *Gulp,gulp* Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png|Pinkie Pie doing a spit take Alicorn Twilight "a princess?" S03E13.png|"A... a princess?" Twilight feels Princess Celestia's hoof S3E13.png|Princess Celestia's hoof quiets Twilight. Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png|"Since you've come to Ponyville..." Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png|"...you've displayed the charity, compassion..." Twilight's friends "devotion, integrity, optimism" S03E13.png|"...devotion, integrity, optimism..." Twilight still taking it in S3E13.png|"...and of course, the leadership of a true princess. Twilight true princess S3E13.png|Fully understanding she's a true princess. Twilight "does this mean" S03E13.png|"But...does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png|"Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too." Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png|"You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight." Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png|All hail Twilight. Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png|The new ruler of Equestria! ...At least, she will be. Alicorn Twilight "what do I do now" S03E13.png|"But...what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?" Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png|"There will be time for all of that later." Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png|Heartfelt happiness. Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png|Twilight: Gotta keep those ponies happy! *nervous grin* The Coronation / Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|"My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville." Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|"She even helped reunite me with my sister..." Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|"Princess Luna." Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png|"But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt..." Twilight's parents S03E13.png|"...that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess." Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|"Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time..." Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png|"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Advancing Towards History S3E13.png|Elegant royal dress. Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png|Dun dun dun...wait, wrong theme. Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png|Walking up toward her destiny! The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png|Moments from placing the crown on Twilight's head. Twilight's Crown S3E13.png|Here ya go, princess! The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png|Can't Twilight put Twilight's crown on Twilight's head? Humbled Modesty S3E13.png|*Grin* Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png|RD: You rock, girl! The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|The four princesses of Equestria Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png|...alright, I can walk on flat ground now. Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png|Millions of ponies! Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png|Cadance, don't be shy! Come on out! Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png|"Say something, princess." Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png|"Oh..." Princess Twilight clears throat S3E13.png|Ahem. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png|"A little while ago..." Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|"...my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville." Princess Twilight cute close up S3E13.png|"She sent me to study friendship." Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png|"Which is something I didn't really care much about." Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|"But now, on a day like today..." Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png|"...I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here..." Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png|"...if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about to cry S03E13.png|"Each one of you taught me something about friendship." Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png|"And for that..." Princess Twilight "always be grateful" S03E13.png|"I will always be grateful." Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|"Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png|Derpy peeking out. Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|Twilight meeting up with her BBBFF. Tears of Joy S3E13.png|Tearjerker! Are you Crying S3E13.png|U crying? Eye Rub S3E13.png|Oh this? Liquid Pride S3E13.png|"Liquid pride. Totally different thing." Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png|Hug No.3! Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png|"Best coronation day EVER!!!" Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png|Hug No.4 soon after 3! (And this is what, the first shot where all the friends are together, and Fluttershy is flying, and Rainbow Dash is on the ground) Life in Equestria / Finale Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|And so, a new princess of Equestria is officially here. Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png|The royal chariot rides through the capital among the populace. Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png|A personal chariot is just one of the bonuses of royalty. Princess Twilight with bouquet S3E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png|Derpy: So dis is what I've missed! ...I'm going back to that train. Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png|Incoming! Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Came! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png|Proud of dear Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png|Sisterly moments. Princess Twilight everything is fine S3E13.png|"Everything is fine." Such a bland way to put it, but hey, she's right. Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png|In your face, Murphy's Law! IN! YOUR! FACE! Final Chorus S3E13.png|IIIIIN YOURR FAAAAACE! Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png|And to think she couldn't fly very well in Equestria Girls. Final Closeup S3E13.png|Everything is going to be just fine. *wink* Miscellaneous Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png|The abandoned Carousel Boutique. Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg|Rarity would have a fit if she saw this. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|The not so well-to-do Sweet Apple Acres farm. Twilight levitating the main 6 with her magic S3E13.png|The Elements of Harmony Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|Behold, thy Hasbro proclaims a new Princess! Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg|Complete with a Pony Princess Hash Tag. Magical Mystery Cure Screenshot.png|Screenshot from the episode. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper.png|The first of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld. Promo S3E13.png|Most Contriversal Comercial Of The Year Award? Yeah, this will probably win. Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|Front of Princess Twilight with Tara Strong Princess Coronation S3E13.jpg|Poster Rarity working at the clouds.png|Rarity doing Rainbow Dash's job Don't cross the streams!!.png|DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS! Twilight becoming a princess S3E13.png|Twilight's becoming an Alicorn 'You looks like a princess' S3E13.png|You look just like a princess... Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Flutter Pie! GetGlue sticker Magical Mystery Cure.png|Twilicorn GetGlue sticker Magical Mystery Cure Daniel Ingram Facebook comment S3E13.png|A post on Daniel Ingram's Facebook page regarding the scoring of Magical Mystery Cure. Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png|Derpy ON THE RIGHT! MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, in an advertisement by the Hub.